Rescue Me
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: Rukia's Execution from her POV. Oneshot, Ichiruki.


Hey! **Heavan** Here. this is the first IchiRuki story that i have made, or atleast the onethat was good and that made the most sense... ok, anyways. I do not own Bleach in any shape, way or form. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Release the seal, of Soukyoku."

The ropes that held down my death were cut. This would be the end. I looked up at Soukyoku.

_After being stirred up by Ichimaru, my heart is at peace again… Is it because of the Kaichou's agreement to my request? Or maybe its because… while my mind was in chaos trying to think of a way to stay alive…Onii-sama didn't even look my way and acted so serenely._

All of the captains here, to see my demise, I could only look at one.

"Thank you…. Onii-sama." I smiled gently as he continued to look down.

The cubes of Soukyoku lifted from the ground and I watched the ground disappear for the last time.

The staff tuned ablaze and Soukyoku went in flames. Shifting its shape, A phoenix like bird appeared.

"Kikou. The Soukyoku's true form when released. After this, the grand penalty ends."

Kaichou's words reached every soul on Soukyoku Hill.

_I'm not afraid… I'm content with my life…meeting Renji and the others… adopted by Onii-sama… Kaien-dono's guidance… Then, Ichigo's attempt to rescue me... No pain, no sadness, there's nothing for my heart to linger in this world…Thank You…_

Tears strolled down my cheeks.

"and… Good bye."

I closed my eyes and Kikou charged forward.

The flames were in front of me but I could not feel them. I slowly looked up.

Standing before me, surrounded by flames, he was there. My eyes opened in shock.

"Yo." A gentle smile was on his face.

"I-Ichigo…!"

His smile got bigger. "Hey."

"ah…" I looked down and took a small breathe. "BAKA! WHY DID YOU COME AGAIN?!"

He jumped in surprise. "uh.. What?!"

"You know that… you can't win against my Onii-sama! You'll really get killed this time! I've already… made my peace with this… so, I Don't need you to rescue me! Go Back!"

He looked down.

Kikou yelled and Ichigo started to lose his balance. "Uwah…!"

"Ichigo!"

He leaped from Kikou to the Soukyoku stand.

"Coming back for a second attack? Heh, Good! Come!"

"S-Stop! You can't stop Soukyoku twice in a row!! You'll be blasted into pieces if you do it again!! ICHIGO!!" I yelled in anguish as Ichigo charged forward toward Kikou.

_Stop…! I can't help to lose you now Ichigo… please…._

Ropes tied around Kikou's neck from the ground and tightened. Suddenly Soukyoku shattered into pieces.

"Whoa…" Ichigo jumped back onto the stand.

"Hey…. What… What are you planning on doing now?!"

Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Isn't it obvious? Im going to… Destroy this rack."

My eyes opened in horror.

"What…?! S…Stop! Don't waste your strength! Listen carefully Ichigo!! The execution stand of Soukyoku is--"

"BE QUIET!"

He put his Zanpakuto into the upright stand.

"Just shut your mouth and watch."

"Ichi…go…"

His Zanpakuto stabbed through the stand and everything around me started going up.

"Stop telling me to leave you here and run away…It's so Annoying!"

Suddenly I was suspended in mid air.

"I told you, I don't care what you say. Heh… This is the second time now… I've come to save you… Rukia."

I looked up at Ichigo in shock. He had never said my name with such feeling before…I looked back down as tears started to come.

"I… I won't thank you for this… Baka!"

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Fine."

Onii-sama looked up towards Ichigo and I.

"I… Ichigo… let me ask you something… What do you plan to do from here? There id no way we can get ourselves out of this mess safely…"

You never think about these things… This is why I always yell at you… can't you actually use that big head of yours sometimes?!

"We run."

What?! My head shot up towards him. "! Th… That's not possible!! We're surrounded by captains!! We can't possibly run past them..."

"Then we'll beat them up before we run."

Yeah, excellent plan, baka.

"I'm not just here for you though… Inoue, Ishida, and Chad all came. Ganjyu… and Hanatarou…Everyone that lent a hand before… I'm going to get them all out of here."

_From his eyes… and his words… Ichigo's strength… flows endlessly into me… You sure have grown strong… Ichigo…_

"Ugh! Gwah! URG!!"

"Wh… What was that?!"

"Urg! WUAHH! Ugh…"

A body was thrown across the ground and someone stepped forward. My eyes opened in a surprised shock.

"It's…RENJI!!"

He looked up to see me dangling from Ichigo's arm.

"RUKIA!!"

"I'm so glad that you're alive Renji!! So glad…"

"RENJI!!" Ichigo yelled.

I was lifted into the air. "huh?"

Renji's eyes opened in shock. "Huh?"

I turned to face Ichigo. "H… Het, Ichigo…?! What are you doing?!"

Renji's eyes squinted in disbelief. "Wait a minute… You have got to be kidding…."

Ichigo lifted me back by my stomach and got ready to throw me.

_Oh my god. I'm going to be sick…_

"Catch!!"

Ichigo threw me with a huge grin on his face; his eyes excited.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

My eyes teared up as I came rushing down towards the ground.

"DUMBASS!!" Renji screamed as he ran to get me.

I crashed into his chest and we rolled away on the ground. "heh…"

"ICHIGO YOU BAKA!!" I screamed as Renji held me.

"SHE COULDA' DIED, BAKA!!"

"Go!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Huh?" both Renji and I started as him wide-eyed.

"Don't just stand there!! Take her away from here!! That will be your job! Don't let go of her even if you die!!" Ichigo said with a deadly serious tone.

Renji's hand gripped me tight and squeezed me closer to him. Then he turned and ran the other way, his face grim.

"R-Renji…!!"

Three Lieutenants started chasing after us. Ichigo appeared in front of them and knocked them out.

_Ichigo… even though I would never say this to you… Thank you….._

Onii-sama slammed against Ichigo's Zanpakuto as he turned.

_Please…. Be careful… please…_


End file.
